MLP:Fire Between Two Worlds
by Niseroi
Summary: We Find ourself with Aereo that he save spitfire and soarin from some bullies and they all became friend and promise each other that their going to be all wonderbolts together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Three Friends Unite and one Farewell**

 **It was a nice day in cloudsdale, everypony was doing their normal routine until two fillies was playing tag.**

 **''Come on Spitfire You know you can't Catch me'' Little Soarin Said while avoiding little spitfire who was right on his tail**

 **''Oh, I can't huh?!'' Spitfire commented, until she started flying and then trying to catch up, tore Soarin she look at her right and saw a short cut to catch him ''Oh Ill Catch you'' Spitfire said while took a hard right and disappear in an instant.**

 **As soarin was flying and he looks behind him, he lost sight of spitfire and stop for a moment and look where she might gone too, as he look at his left he saw a shadow and his smile and hid himself.**

 **''Ha she will never find me in a dumpster '' Soarin said in his thoughts, as a few minutes as pass he couldn't resist if the coast is clear to see if she wasn't around ,as he look everywhere he got out of the dumpster and wonder where she went.**

 **As soarin look for her, she could of heard someone crying help as soaring heard that familiar voice he ran tore the voice and found her in a bit of trouble soarin saw two kids making fun of spitfire and pushing her around, as he ran tore where they were he got stopped by a big**

 **chubby Pegasus and grab Soarin from the back.**

 **''Hey Lighting look her friend was about to stop you'' said the chubby Pegasus tells to the Pegasus who was making fun of spitfire that look like a leader of the group**

 **''Oh Really?'' Lighting look over tore Soarin and want to tore him '''Well well look what we have here fellows a hero trying to save his girlfriend'' said lighting while every pony was laughting.**

 **As lighting was laughting at soarin ,he got kick in the knee and lighting felt pain and was jumping around .**

 **''Ow ow ow, why you little runt now I'm gonna make you pay'' Lighting said while the chubby Pegasus was holding him and lighting was about to punch him until he was cut off.**

 **''Hey you there leave them alone'' said a mysterious fillie who came out of the shadow , he was wearing a wonder bolts shirt and behind said big fan, as everypony look at each other they started laughting and look at the kid who was infront of them.**

 **''Beat it kid before I send you crying tore your mommy'' said lighting while he was about to commence to punch soarin.**

 **As the kid got angry he pick up a rock and threw it ,at lighting. He fell tore the ground in pain and the fillie who threw the rock was held by two other ponies.**

 **''AH That hurt you little brat'' lighting said getting up and went tore the fillie ''Now im going to beat you up.**

 **As he was punching the fillie over and over again soarin and spitfire could of swore they saw blood coming out his mouth ,as the beating continue for over twenty minute they let go of the fillie and got tired and went away leaving soarin and spitfire alone, and also leaving a beat up pony in the ground.**

 **As soarin saw them left he rush in to see if the filly was ok. As he check how badly he got beat up, soarin heard a laugh coming out of the filly who help soarin and spit fire.**

 **''Ha ha ha, man this hurt a lot'' The filly said while looking at soarin**

 **'''Well you got beat up just to help us that kinda cool and by the look of it you need a adult to help you'' soarin said helping the little filly up.**

 **''Yea Dude you need um um how saw a doctor yea that right'' Spitfire comemented**

 **''Nah ill be fine name aeroe blitz it nice to help other '' Aeroe said while looking at spitfire and soarin smiling.**

 **''Nice to meet you dude name soarin and this is my friend spitfire'' Now let get you some help'' soarin said while he flew away to get somepony to help him.**

 **As he was left alone with spitfire ,he clean the blood out his mouth and smile at spitfire, as spitfire knew she only meet the kid today she just felt alittle bit of worried for him to sacrifice himself to not let soarin and spitfire to get hurt. As she notice the wonderbolts shirt she started to think a conversation with him.**

 **''You like the wonderbolts?'' Spitfire said to Aeroe.**

 **''Yea there my favorite there awesome, when I grow up im going to be a wonderbolt just you see'' aeroe said while he reach his hand tore the sky and grab the sun.**

 **''Sounds interesting '' Spitfire said while she notice a pony was accompany by soarin and helping up aeroe.**

 **As they help aeroe and went to the nerby hospital spitfire stop soarin to tell him something.**

 **''Hey soarin can you come here a sec?'' Spitfire said while soarin went tore spitfire.**

 **''What up spitfire?'' Soarin ask**

 **''Well you see when he try to stop the bullies to pubble us feel like we might wanna repay the favor'' Spitfire said looking at the ground.**

 **''What you mean'' Soarin confuse of what spitfire going to**

 **''Well im going to join the wonderbolts!'' spitfire said while soarin got shock and confuse.**

 **''Wait wha but spitfire your too young to join the wonderbolts, I don't think they let fillies like us to join?'' Soarin said to spitfire while she look at aeroe and follow him. ''Wait spitfire im still confuse , what you mean to join the wonderbolts man why girls have to be so confusing at least pie is more understanding than girls'' soarin said while following spitfire.**

 **FEW HOURS AT HOSPITAL**

 **As soarin and spitfire was waiting in the medical room with their parents and aeroe parents ,they saw the doctor come out and talk to aeroe father. And the look of it he will be fine and soarin and spitfire can go visit him.**

 **As the both friend went tore the room that aeroe was staying ,they knock the door if he was asleep or awake.**

 **''Come in" Said aeroe while he look out the window.**

 **As spitfire and soarin enter the room to see how aeroe doing he got surprise of his visitors.**

 **''oh hey its you two? Um what up'' said aeroe wanting to know why they came to visit him.**

 **''Well I know we just meet today and me and soarin wanna say thank for all your help today for not let those bullies to beat us up'' spitfire said tore aeroe.**

 **''oh it no problem I like to help other I need'' aoreo said with a smile in his face.**

 **As spitfire smile and soarin smile aswell spitfire went to the right side of his bed and got exicited for some reason.**

 **''Let be friends aeroe!'' the two filly said to aeroe who got shock that they wanted to be a wonderbolt just like him.**

 **''Wait what really?!'' Aeroe said while he got happy**

 **''Yea dude and I heard from spitfire that your dream is to be a wonderbolts and I understand why so I decided that im going to be a**

 **wonderbolt aswell!'' Soarin said while aeroe got shock and look at spitfire.**

 **''Wait really!'' Aeroe said while and felt a hand behind him.**

 **''Yea and count me in too we all going to be wonderbolt and let make a pack that from now on we are going to be the three best friends to reach a goal and to reach our dreams together'' spitfire said while putting her hand to make a truse**

 **As soarin put his hand where spitfire hand was they both look at aeroe to see if he will make the pack. And he did he put his right hand to start the pack with his two friends and see what wait in the future with them.**

 **''Spitfire,soarin it time let aereo rest now ,tomorrow you can see him again'' said spitfire mother**

 **''Ok mom, ok we will see you tomorrow dude and talk about more about our future'' Spitfire said while leaving the room.**

 **''Yea See You Dude!'' Soarin said while following spitfire.**

 **As they both left aeroe felt kinda excited about making two new friends today.**

 **''Well Son you made two new friends , and I can see you are going have a splendind time with them.'' Said Aeroe father while he got excited and couldn't stop shaking.**

 **As night fell and aereo was too excited to sleep he turn to his left and saw the full moon ,he smile with joy that he made two friends that he can share his dreams with see what can happen in the future.**

 **14 years Later**

 **While in the cloudsdale academy we find our three friends taking the wonderbolts examen and by the look of it it was going not so good.**

 **''Well I guess its time for the examen to let us be in the wonderbolt trainining academy''**

 **''Yea no kidding I didn't knew the line was going to be this damn big '' aeroe said while got tap from behind and reveling spitfire with a hoddie and some black jeans.**

 **''Well at least we all study and that important right'' spitfire said while aeroe smile and gave a thumbs up as to soarin he was hiding his face in the soda and spitfire notice his face ''soarin you did study right?'' Spitfire said while soarin smile awkwardly**

 **''Wellll yesterday I did a all nighter and then I ate some pie and fell asleep'' Soarin commented**

 **''Wait why didn't you study the other weeks and study just for one night!'' Aeore said while soarin laugh.**

 **''Um Well you see I was to lazy'' soarin said while resiving a bump in the head by spitfire.**

 **''You idiot we need you in this we don't want you fall behind ,we came a lot ways to do this and we are going to do this together'' spitfire said while soarin took a serious face and look at aeroe.**

 **''aeroe give me the test book''as aeroe gave him the book they started ti move and they were next In line.**

 **''NEXT!'' Soarin got scared that he couldn't even look at the book for a quick peek as the three friends enter the class room and took their seats the instructer look at them and gave them the answer sheets ''You may began when I give you the paper'' the insturcter said while giving away the exam sheets.**

 **Ten minutes as pass and our three friends was either nervous of scared that they wouldnt past well….specially tore soarin. As the three try answer the question we go to our friend spirtfire .**

 **''Oh I think I know this one !'' spitfire said while answering the question, and now we go tore aeore.**

 **''I know this one man this questions are easy!'' Aeroe said in his thoughts while answering the questions , and now we go tore soarin.**

 **''….'' He was going in stress and look at his two friend going at it like no tomorrow ''I Could have been a engineer '' soarin said in his thoughts while he look at spitfire and soarin and that he know he cant let them down ''I Need to do this for my friends!'' soarin said while he try to answer the sheets.**

 **As thrity minutes as past the instructer told them to drop their pencil as spitfire and aeroe put down their pencil and fist bump tore each other and look back at soarin and giving a thumbs up soarin knew that he going to make it.**

 **''Ok Spitfire 89%'' said the instructer while she gave a silent yes so no one can hear ''Aereo 100% nice work'' Aeroe didn't say nothing just smile and he suddenly pat his back for no reason at all ''Soarin….''**

 **The instructer gave a few minutes of silents and look at soarin and the look of it he was nervous the same goes to spitfire and aeroe ,as the instructor look at his sheets and look back at him,he was about to tell him his grade he got.**

 **''79% good work'' the instructer said to soaring as he felt happy that he going to the wonderbolt academy with his friends .**

 **As minutes as past and the three friends was celebrating that their going to the wonderbolts academy ,spitfire look at soarin and aeroe having fun and spitfire look up to the sky and felt a relief that she and her friends are going to be still together.**

 **4 Years Later**

 **In the wonderbolts academy we find spitfire and soarin and aeroe doing exercise and work to be a fully wonderbolt material.**

 **''ALRIGHT MAGGOTS IF YOU WANT TO BE A WONDERBOLT YOU MUST BE IN FULL TOP CONDITION ARE WE CLEAR'' the general scream at them.**

 **''SIR YES SIR'' the three friend scream giving all they had , but they didn't had to worry cause they were in the top three number one was spitfire number two was soarin and number three was aeroe.**

 **As the three friends was working their butt off they got stop by another general that that wanted to talk with aeroe.**

 **As aereo got up and went tore the commander he explain what he wanted aeroe for as he explain aeroe understand but it was going to be hard to tell his friends.**

 **As he went tore his friends looking at the ground and looking back at spitfire and soarin with worry face.**

 **''Hey Dude what wrong?'' Spitfire said while looking at his friend worried.**

 **''Well they told me they need me to go to the battlefront of the everfree forest staring tomorrow'' Aeroe said while soarin and spitfire got confuse cause it was only him who was going and not all three of them.**

 **''Wait for how long'' Soarin said while looking at aeroe**

 **''Until their commander says so'' Aeore said while soarin went tore the commander of wanting a explanation while spitfire following soarin.**

 **As the commander was explaning soarin and spitfire they let out a anger face but they knew that they cant argue with the commander and they need understand what he need to do. As they went back tore aeroe and one of his friend was about to head out of the battlefield ,they might worried they aeroe might get hurt or even worse.**

 **''Hey guys don't worry ill be fine '' Aeore said while he was beign hug by spitfire and soarin.**

 **''Im going miss you dude'' Soarin said while spitfire was in silent**

 **''Hey dude I promise ill be back in one peace just make sure when I come back I see you two teaching other ponies how to be a wonderbolts'' Aeroe said while looking at them both and giving a smile.**

 **''I Promise'' Soarin said while hugging his friends and while spitfire hug him tight and smile for him.**

 **''I Promise too'' Spitfire Commented and put their hand together knowing that that they always together as friends.**

 **''No Matter where I am or how far I am we will always be together as friends'' aeore said while giving one last hug for them.**

 **''Private Aeore come now we need you to start packing '' Commander said while aereo said while he nodden and look back at his friend.**

 **''Well guys ill see you later'' aeroe said while went to pack his stuff.**

 **''Are you ok spitfire'' Soarin ask worrying for his friend**

 **''Yea let work hard and the time he come back he will see us as commanders and instructers '' spitfire said while she continue to work**

 **''Yea im with you!'' Soarin said while working twice as hard than before.**

 **As soarin look at aeroe going his bunker he gave a smile and look up in the sky.**

 **''don't worry brother ill make sure you see us teaching other ponies while you comeback'' Soarin said while working hard.**

 **Two Years Later**

 **It was at mid day in the everfree forest and we find aeroe in the battlefield against the changelings .**

 **''Well this just perfect im surrounded by changelings and no back up or ammo'' Aeroe said while seeing the changeling looking where he might got on to.**

 **''Staff Sargent Aeroe Do you Read'' Radio of aeroe was activated ''We going have a bombing run repeat we going have a bombing run'' as aeroe**

 **heard those word he left his weapon and started to run like if soarin was about to get his last piece of pie.**

 **As he ran he found a wounded soldier on the ground and he knew he couldn't just leave him their ,aereo saw his injurys but his couoldnt treat him and also there were about to bomb the place aeroe pick up the soldier and started to run as he ran as fastest his could he heard the bombing from behind and hearing chagenling getting murder by at it.**

 **As closer and closer the bomb was getting tore aeroe he found a pond he jump to it with the soldier and survive the bombing.**

 **Back at the Academy we find soarin and spit fire filling up sheets and hearingfrom the radio the news about the war and the bombing that was in the everfree forest ,as soarin look at spitfire she wasent paying attention to the radio ,she only can think of that he will be fine and he will come back to soarin and spitfire.**

 **Three Years Later**

 **Aeroe was in a tight predicament he was held captive by the changelings for six month and he was still surving and also tied up upside down,he receive so many toreture and felt a lot pain that no pony cant endure.**

 **''Well then these is very fun I guess stuck in the same damn base for six month and I ran out of jokes of how ugly you motherbucker are'' aeore said while receiving a punch in his stomach and coughting blood ''Hahaha that hit the spot'' As aeore was making fun of the changeling he heard gun fire coming out of the room.**

 **As the gun fire was coming closer and closer he heard a beap and someone scream breach. As the door blew open he saw three soldier clearing out the place and finding aeroe tied and smiling.**

 **''Hey fellows what took yah'' Aeore said while he recognize a face ''And hey Its Ligthing'' he said while lighting untied him.**

 **''Hey there look before we come to conclusion im sorry I beat you up when you were just a fillie I was young and stupid and let put that in the past '' Lighting apologize and giving a gun to Aeore to make their escape.**

 **''Hey no hard fellings I just need to get out of here and have a bath'' Aeore said while they headed out.**

 **Back at the academy we find soarin knocking at spitfire door couple time to see if shes fine ,look like they heard the news that one soldier was held captive and was capture six month ago, as soarin heard soabing and crying in spitfire he decided to tell spitfire something to never forget.**

 **''Spitfire I know it was forever since we last saw aeroe but I know he will be fine and he will come back tore us I know he will and I know that when he come back he will see us as instructers or commander you will see'' soarin said while tears coming out his eyes hoping nothing bad had happen to his friend out of the battlefield.**

 **Three Years Later**

 **In the middle of the everfree forest it was a battleground and we see aeroe In cover with lighting by his side.**

 **''Ok we got changeling all around us and no ammo what now'' Aeroe said to lighting.**

 **''Well we can go to that cannon and hold them off until back up arrive'' Lighting said while looking at his ammo ''Ok I can give you some cover fire while you go over there deal'' Lighting said while he prepare himself.**

 **''Alright on your mark!'' Aeroe said while waiting for lighting signal**

 **''NOW!'' Lighting scream while firing making the changeling grabing the attention to him.**

 **As aeroe ran tore the cannon and starte fire each and everyone of the changeling until back up come he look at lighting and gave him the signal to come tore him as lighting saw the signal he went to cover to cover and as he heard chooper of celestia army coming to help they started to clean up the place until the changeling had moteors coming down on aeroe and lighting.**

 **As explosive and explosives came down on aeroe he felt one moteors on his left side that mde him fly so far that his wings couldnt take him that fast. As he woke up he saw back up arrive and making the changeling pulling back.**

 **As aeroe was relive and happy he look at where lighting might gone to until he saw one pony bledding with no legs and one broken arm.**

 **''LIGHTING!'' Aeore said going tore him seeing his injuries and the look of if he wasent going make it ''Hold on buddy your going be fine MEDIC!'' Aeore scream for help**

 **''hey now you know im not going make it ha….''Lighting said while he pull out a picture in he right pocket and gave him the picture ''This is my family The Two fillies is my son and daughter one name apple jack and the other big mac and im having another on the way haha…*Cough Cough* '' as he cough blood and aeroe couldn't stop the bledding and scream for help again.**

 **''I NEED A BUCKING MEDIC, Don't worry man you going see your family again and also you children'' said aeroe trying to stop the bledding.**

 **''Aeroe I need you do me a favor go to my bucket back in base and go to my locker my code for my locker is 1243 and there you find something and I want you give that to my daughter applejack and when you get out of here send a letter to my wife and tell her what happen and tell her ill always love her with all my heart and last thing if our baby ir going be a mare name it apple bloom like her big sister'' with that said lighting said his final word and stop breathing.**

 **Aeroe stood there holding his body and scream at the air with a lost companion by his arms.**

 **Few hours as past and he got back in the bunker and went to the locker of lighting and type in the code and there he found a cowboy hat ,aeroe cry for a minute of how he going to tell lighting wife about his death.**

 **Back in academy we find spitfire screaming and crying in her bed while soarin was crying in worried about what happen ,they heard in the news the one soldier died in the battlefield and they didn't wanted said the name of the pony who died, as soarin hold his strength he look at spitfire.**

 **''Spitfire let be strong he want us be strong let show him that we can still make it and fulfill our promise are you with me spitfire'' soaring said while spitfire calm down and look at soarin**

 **''Yes im with you '' Spitfire said while hugging soarin and crying that they think they lost a friend.**

 **Five Years Later**

 **After fighting over the years we find aeroe heading home tore cloudsdale and wonder if soarin and spitfire are doing fine .as he heard the bus stop he step out the bus and arrive in cloudsdale and he was wearing a commander outfit with a lot badge and two medal of honor.**

 **''Well Cloudsdale Spitfire,Soarin am back'' said aeroe smiling and feeling great to be back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Reunited**

Its was a normal day in cloudsdale and aeroe was walking to the academy to see his two friends who haven't seen him for a very long time, as he arrive at the academy everything change through out the years and a lot have change except for one guard who was filling out paper and who wouldn't let him in to the academy he haven't even look at aeroe.

''Name your business here sir'' said the guard blocking the way .

''Um yes im here to see two friends of mind spitfire and soarin'' said aeroe to the guard.

''Sir im sorry but show some respect that will be general spitfire and soarin they are honor here today to show some new recruits to show them the way to be a wonderbolt'' The guard said while he keep working on the paper.

''Wow so they kept their promise'' Aeroe said while smiling and looking inside of the academy.

''Now please can you-'' the guard couldn't finish his sentence when he saw aeroe uniform and all the badges he had and recognize his hero ship and talent ''Sir! Im so sorry im didn't even look at you please do come in!'' the guard said saluting and letting aeroe inside.

''No worry soldier is ok please continue with your work I need to visit some friends of mind'' said aeroe heading inside the compone.

As aeroe was heading inside we find spitfire screaming at two recruit for training facility.

''Do you have any idea what you have to do to be a wonderbolt!'' Spitfire scream at one pony who had military clothing and rainbow hair.

''NO MAM PLEASE SHOW ME HOW TO BECOME A TRUE WONDERBOLT'' Rainbow dash scream at her superior

''And how bout you Lighting dust'' Sppitfire comented and looking at the other recruit.

''NO MAM!'' Said lighting dust to spitfire.

''That right now im going show you how to be a wonderbolt to top to bottom are we clear now give me two hundread push up'' spitfire commanded the two recruit to do push up until one soldier came to her.

''General a commander had arrive here to see the academy and also general soarin wish to speak with you inside the compound'' the soldier said while he await of her order.

''Ah well good tell the commander ill be attenden him sortly in the mean time tell him if he can watch the training I did and ill be be back in a minute'' as spitfire said she started walking tore inside the compound and aeroe arrive the scene while saw rainbow dash and lighting dust doing push up.

As the soldier notice him coming his way he went tore aeroe and gave him instruction that what he wanted him to do ,as aeroe didn't mind he stood infront of rainbow and lighting watching them do the work out.

''Wow how many you guys have to do'' said aeroe said to the recruitment

''How many i can do so I can impress general spitfire ,so beat it soldier im doing one hell of a push up'' lighting said to aeore who she didn't saw his uniform

As rainbow was about to say the same thing she first raise her head up and realize who she was talking to and quickly she stood up and salute.

''SIR IM SORRY FOR MY FRIEND BEHAVIOR''Rainbow dash scream while lighting realize what she did and did the same as dash.

''IM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY BEHAVIOR SIR!'' Ligthing said while saluting aeroe.

''It ok girls now continue with your push up and ill keep track how many you done so far'' Aeroe said while they both went back to do their work out

As rainbow dash and lighting dust continue their push up while aeroe look at them ,he grab his attention and walk tore he old cabin where soarin and him study and work out a lot and also he remember that spitfire always sneek out and hang with us.

''heh good ol days is my old locker still there'' aeroe said while heading inside the cabin and at the minute he enter spitfire came out with soarin and went tore rainbow dash and lighting dust, as she notice the commander wasent here she looks at the codets and ask for some answer.

''Privates did a commander was here?'' Spitfire said while looking at the codets

''yes mam he went to that cabin'' rainbow dash said while she was still continue her push up.

As spitfire look at the cabin she and soarin saw what cabin was and went tore there aprouch the door spitfire notice a male figure looking at aeroe old locker.

''WHAT THE HELL IS OUR COMMANDER IS DOING!'' Spitfire said with a anger tone while soarin look inside and saw what spitfire saw.

As aeroe look inside he saw he old locker , but at the moment saw flowers and candles and a picture of him and a big ass sign that says don't touch. As he open his locker he heard the door beign open and saw a angry spitifire coming in the room.

''LOOK COMMANDER I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY SUPIRIOUR DON'T EVER-'' Before Spitfire could finish her sentence her face look like she saw a ghost.

As she saw aeroe in the flash he was holding the picture that was in the locker ,she started to cry and tears started to stream down her face, while she was crying soarin came inside and saw he friend back from the dead.

''Hey guys long time no see um….why is there a lot of flowers and candles in my old locker '' while aereo question his friends for some answer he saw soarin pass out and facepalm himself ''Soarin how many time I got to tell you you're a stallion and stallions don't cry or pass out…only mares cause its cute.

As aereo look at soarin pass out in the floor he turn attention to spitfire who was crying hard and was getting closer and closer to him and touch his face.

''Hey Spitfire what wrong why you crying so hard?'' Aeroe said while spitfire hug him tight and started to cry in his chest hard and sobbing ''Hey there there I know ive been gone for along time and im sorry I didn't know the commander wanted me that long until he retire and made me commander'' aeroe said while he pet spitfire.

''I thought….yo you you die in the war'' spitfire was sobbing while getting the words right and aeroe understood what she said.

''wait die no no im fine see im healthy as ever …well scratch that ive been torture a lot and I got some battlescars but totally fine'' aeore said with a smile while spitfire kept crying for few minutes.

As twenty minutes has past and aeroe explain what happen during he years of the war ,spitfire and soarin understood what happen and they took turn to explain how they became generals but they are more impress that he became general.

''So what now we got the gang back together so what should we do'' soarin said with a happy tone.

''well I need to get back to my two privates who I order them to do some push up'' spitfire said cleaning her tears and putting her sunglasses.

''Mind if I tag along'' aeroe said while spitfire smile and nodded that she didn't mind .

As they exit the cabin soarin went back inside to the compound and spitfire and aeroe went to see how the privates are doing and the look of it rainbow dash was arguing with lighting dust about something and saw five other ponies behind rainbow dash.

As aeroe and spitfire came closer ,spitfire wasent happy and wanted some explanation of what happen. When rainbow explain spitfire demoted lighting dust and promoted rainbow dash but she decline and spitfire was confuse ,few minute has past and the whole trouble ,aeroe saw a familiar face and it was apple jack ,apple jack saw aeroe and came close to him.

''Howdy aeoroe'' apple jack said to aeroe

''Hey there AJ How the family?'' Aeore said while he feel happy seeing ajall grown up.

''There fine Applebloom just trying to figure out her cutie mark and granny is ok and big mac it doing mighty fine'' apple jack said while she stood silent for a moment.

''Your mother and father will be proud of you right now'' Aereo said while patting her in the back.

''I Know thank I might get going I need to get to work is was good to see you'' applejack said while leaving with her friend in cloudsdale.

As aereo smile and wave goodbye he turn around and saw spitfire lecturing lighting dust ,as he got close and heard how much trouble she was in and dismiss her spitfire look at aeroe with a smile.

''Well it not easy beign a general you know'' spitfire said while walking tore the compound.

''I Figure'' Aeroe said while following spitfire .

When they got inside she stood still and bit her lip and turn around tore aeroe.

''You know um….Soarin and I Were Dating once'' spitfire said while aeroe got surprise.

''Really wow that nice I never knew that'' Aeore said with a smile in his face.

''Yea but it didn't work out and me and him decided to be just friend'' Spitfire said while opening the door.

''Ah I see well you don't have to tell me is your personal life so hope is everything ok between you too''

As spitfire and aeroe enter the room and saw soarin suprising aeore and a sign saying welcome back confetti was pop and aereo was surprise ,and smile.

''Whats all this?'' Aeroe said while they put a party hat on him.

''it's a celebration dude for you it great to have you back'' soarin said while aereo smile and try to have fun in the party.

As hours has past aereo was still awake and every one was sleeping ,he went outside to see luna moon as he was look at the beautiful night ,then notice spitfire joining him to look at the night sky.

''So you two miss me a lot'' Aereo said while spitfire smirk.

''well of course it was hard for me and soarin when you left and we promise our self to make it to the wonderbolts and we did'' spitfire said to aereo.

''well yeah and we all three completed our dreams becoming wonderbolts and now we here now-'' aereo was cut out when he notice spitfire crying again. ''hey what wrong?''

''Please….please Don't leave us again…..i had horrible dreams about you and I couldn't stand seeing you dead or worse just please don't leave us do you understand me'' spitfire said while crying hard.

''Hey I promise I wont leave im here to stay and beside my duty as a soldier are over'' aereo said while spitfire calm down and smile.

''Good now let get some rest you don't want to be late for first day as a instructer tomorrow'' spitfire said while she was heading to her bed .

''Ok '' Aereo said while he look at the night sky and then he sigh ''I hope nothing bad happens''.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Training the New Guys**

It was morning in the compound of the wonderbolt and aereo was resting in his bed until he heard spitfire screaming at the new codets in the field.

''Alright you maggots your going have a new Drill Instructer and today we will work your ass off like no tomorrow so I hope your ready what comes to you cause to be a wonder bolts aint sunshine and rainbow you need to prove yourself ,work hard and tell him that you ready to die to become a wonder bolt'' spitfire scream at the codets while the understood what she meant.

''YES MAM!'' the codets all scream and making spitfire smirk and ordering them to do one more lap in the field.

Until that screaming ,aereo woke up and open the window and looking at spitfire training them and he look at he left and saw soarin training in marksman, until he gave a sigh he turn around and opens his locker and grab his drill instructer outfit and went outside to start the day.

''ATTENTION! DRILL INSTRUCTER AEREO IS COMING FRONT AND CENTER!''spitfire yell making all the codets come in line and salute at aereo.

As aereo got closer and saw them saluting ,in his thoughts he never became boss he only take orders and follow them while he was in the battlefield.

''At ease, today we will have serious of training first we will se how well you do in hand of hand combat then marksman ,then last we going to do some twenty laps around the course is that clear'' Aereo said to his codets.

''SIR YES SIR!'' The codets scream and started in formation to start.

''Well you have it under control here im going to my office if anything ill be there'' spitfire said while leaving aereo to do his work.

''Alright Soldiers ready up and show me what you got , find a sparing partner and began your training'' Aereo said while taking a seat and looking at them go.

For few minutes of training of the art of hand of hand ,he notice one of the codets was slacking off and his partner was trying to convice him to get up and start training .

''Oh great those type of guys ,why do they think is easy'' aereo said getting up and going tore the guy who was slacking off.

Before aereo was going tore the soldier he realize soarin coming tore him.

''What up soarin?'' Aereo ask what soarin needed.

''Well first I know what your thinking and just a headsup his name is private Sherpard, me and spitfire was trying to get his butt to get moving but he keep yapping that he better and he doesn't need training and that he wants to be in the field'' soarin said while aereo look at sherpard.

''Oh really?'' A few minutes has past and aereo thought a idea. ''Have you try to scare him''

When soarin didn't understood what he said , aereo went tore the soldier to have a little talk with him.

''Come on dude everyone is doing hand of hand and I need a partner and you're the only one who available '' Lighting dust said to sherpard.

''Come on I don't need training I want to be in the field already and Im to good at this'' Sherpard said while relaxing in the ground.

When aereo arrive on the scene he saw lighting dust trying to convice Shepard to do some training with her ,well until she notice aereo right behind her.

''Sir! Im sorry is just that sherpard wont do training and-''

''Is ok lighthing dust go with soarin he will spar with you'' as she went tore soarin , shepard had a very big grin on his face.

''Listen here Mister Commander I don't care what your about to say but im to good for this training and I really want to be in the field already'' Sherpard said while aereo smile and took off his instructer jacket.

''don't worry im not gonna waste your time im here to offer you a deal'' Aereo said grabbing attention to everypony even sherpard.

''Im listening?'' Sherpard said while getting up.

''Well let have a sparring match you and me hand to hand, if you win ill promise you ,your going in the field but'' Aereo pause and look back at soarinand the codets ''If I win your going have a long day training without training and even if I break one your bones, so if your too good at this training you don't have a problem beating me'' said aereo preparing for the match.

''Oh your on commander and please don't beg for mercy when im-'' he was cut off when he notice he already in the ground with on his arm in a lock position. ''What just happen''

''Now let see it took me 10 seconds to take you down, now you don't mind if I break one of your arms do you?'' Aereo said while he saw sherpard shaking.

''Please you cant do that ,you cant do that to your codets'' Sherpard said while shaking in fear.

''Oh but he can'' Spitfire arrive in the scene ''He acting one of our enemies the changelings they cant break your arm ,legs ,take one your finger or your man hood even than can take away your whole arm and your be armless'' spitfire said looking at him with a lot of fear in his eyes.

''No please you cant let him do that !'' Sherpard said while spitfire smirk.

''Oh but I cant do nothing soldier he is commander and im just a general so I hope you ready for some pain'' Spitfire said with a tone of serious.

''NO OK OK IM SORRY ILL TAKE MY TRAINING SERIOUSLY '' with that aereo let him go and pick him up.

''Good now let me see you do two hundread push up'' As aereo commanded him he actually do it and spitfire smile at aereo success of convicing him the battlefield is aint easy .

The sun set and every soldier was heading to their buncker except spitfire and aereo who were in the shooting range.

''So? Are you really going to break his arm'' Spitfire said while shooting her gun.

''Nah then ill be in trouble for it'' They both laugh and started shooting there dummies until spitfire look at aereo with a smirk on her face.

''Let make a bet let see who can do the most bullseye with any gun if I win you own me dinner and a movie but if you win I own you a dinner and a movie'' as spitfire told the bet he smile and lock and load his gun.

''Your on! '' Aereo said while they both prepare to aim and shoot.

The first one to go was spitfire and she did three bullseyes, and she smirk and put her gun down and look at aereo . as aereo look at his target he shot eight time and he hit directly making spitfire jaw drop.

''How did you?'' She was amazed by aereo skills

''Oh its was nothing now you own me a movie and dinner '' Aereo said smirking

''Well no argue how about Friday we are free in the weekends'' Spitfire said while looking at aereo.

''Sure ill see you there and ill invite soarin and we will have a lot fun like old times'' Aereo said while leaving his post and going to his bunker ''*YAWN* Well im going to hit the sack ill see you tomorrow'' With that said he left the room leaving spitfire in the room alone.

''But I meant just the two of us….huh boys their clueless'' said spitfire while looking at aereo target still amaze. ''But still he sure had change during the years''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Showing around Town**

It was a Friday might and we find our friends getting ready for their hang out ,well spitfire was still disappointed that aereo didn't catch her drift when she made that bet. In aereo and soarin bunker we find them getting ready, aereo was wearing a black checkers jacket with a t shirt that said This guy is awesome. And soarin was wearing a blue t shirt and black jeans.

''Wow It been a long time since we hang out'' said soarin taking his wallet.

''Yeah no kidding but lets make this hang out fun and entertaining, not like last time you threw up on my mom and dad when we were kids when you just got out the lunar rollercoaster'' said aereo laughthing .

''Hey not funny I ate too much pie '' soarin said while exiting the bunker while followed by aereo.

''Yea yea'' aereo said while locking the door behind him.

As the two best friend was going to pick up spitfire in her bunker, as the minute they are getting close to spitfire bunker he notice spitfire exiting and lock her door. She was wering a black jacket and a shirt saying this girl is on fire and a light blue jeans. When they got close to spitfire ,aereo smile and wave but soarin was repeating something.

''Hey spitfire ready to go ''Said aereo to spitfire.

''(Did he seriously didn't notice my look..huh boys what can you do but at least soarin notice) Um Yea Ready to go'' spitfire said

''homana homana'' the only word that came out soarins mouth

*SNAP SNAP* ''Hello earth to soarin you there'' aereo trying to snap out soarin to his day dream.

''Ah What ah yes sorry um we should get going'' Soarin said while spitfire and aereo agree.

When the two friends was walking they stop in the middle of the exit out the academy of the wonderbolts, all three of them look down and saw ponyville downbelow and it was a very long fall.

''Alright ladies first'' Aereo said looking at spitfire.

''Aw your very kind'' Spitfire said while she let her whole body fall while flipping off aereo making him laugh ,when she felt the wind in her hair while she fell she close her eyes for few minute and just like thather wings open and she was up in the air.

''Ok…um let see im still scared of heights and im a wonderbolt and let see'' soarin was yapping how he have fear of heights and other stuff making aereo do a poker face at him.

''Oh quit your whinning and go already'' Aereo said kicking off soarin off the cloud making him scream like a girl when he fell ''I Don't get is he a stallion or Mare '' aereo said while he was falling and saw him open his wings and look up the academy and soarin flip off aereo ''Aw I know he loves me for that'' aereo said while he let his body fell from the sky.

When aereo was free falling he felt the good sentation of the wind coming threw his face and look at the ground getting bigger and bigger by the minute,he finally opens his wings and flew up in the air and following his two friends.

When they finally landed aereo and spitfire landed perfectly but to soarin he landed inside of garbage can * **CRASH***

''Ow….HUH! Who throw away a perfectly good pie that just crimination!'' Soarin said when he was stuck in the garbage can.

''Come on dumbster boy we need to get going" Spitfire said while getting soarin out the garabage can.

When she finally free soarin,she saw aereo looking around how ponyville change, and that what gave her a idea but first she needed to get rid of soarin for few minutes.

''UM Soarin '' Spitfire said while looking at soarin

''Yes Spits?" Sorin ask what up

''Can you try find a Good Place to eat me and aereo will be right here Waiting for you'' Spitfire said to soarin while he gave a confuse face.

''But why cant you- meep'' Soarin notice he shouldn't finish that sentence cause she put a face that scared that crap out of him ''Never mind ill go '' Like that he was gone.

As spitfire smile and went tore aereo she tap behind aereo getting him to turn around .

''Oh hey spit um? Where soarin'' Aereo said while looking around.

''Oh he will be right back he needed to use the rest room'' spitfire trying cover her tracks

''Oh ok then cause I found a great place to eat and luckily is right in front of us''Aereo said while she look behind a huge restraint .

''(Well at least Soarin didn't saw it) Spitfire Said in her thoughts ''Um so ponyville change mind if around?'' Spitfire consider to show around aereo to get some alone time with him.

''Um sure but what about soarin'' aereo said while spitfire grab his arm and pull him to start the tour.

''Oh he will be fine'' Spitfire drag aereo to the midtown of ponyville

''Hey guys I found this big restraint that was right in front of us this whole time and-'' soarin look all around him and saw neither both of them ''Guys? Huh I guess they went to look around new restraunt…..huh who could miss this huge restraunt'' soarin said while he look in his right and saw a few mares glaring at him ''AH Well is not that bad …Ladies mind if I join you''

As Spitfire and aereo was roaming around the town,their first stop was sugar cube corner and we find a pink bouncy mare giving cupcakes with a rainbow mare reading a daring doo book.

''Jesh pinkie how long you can work come on we need to go to twilights house and be or we will be late for a awesome party she gonna make'' rainbow dash said while pinkie try to speed up her work.

''Did someone said party?'' Spitfire answer and aereo and her enter the store while rainbow didn't notice who it was.

''Yea a party is a celebration of her living here in ponyville ,so if you want a invite you need to talk to-'' As rainbow pull down who it was she saw spitfire and aereo wave and she put a fan girl face and dashes infront of them ''OMYGOSH OMYGOSH OMYGOSH Spitfire ,commander Aereo im so sorry I didn't know it was you''

''don't worry kid its ok ,hey do you mind me and aereo join in this party of your friend '' Spitfire said while aereo got distracted when he saw pinkie stinking up in the sealing sweeping and the dirt isn't coming down.

''How is that possible?'' Aereo said while pinkie smile and dash to the kitchen

''Of course you can ill Tell Twilight that your coming as our Special Guest so please do come'' Rainbow put a cute face making spitfire smile and looking at aereo still confuse how pinkie pie doing that.

''Ok kid we will join but I need a favor'' spitfire said while she whispers in rainbow ear and understanding what she need to do .

''You can count on me'' Rainbow said while dashing out sugar cube corner,and impressing how amazing her speed was

''Well is bad she quit the academy she could have been a great cadet'' Spitfire said while taking aereo arms and dragging him to go somewhere before the party. ''Come on Dude let me show you more place''Spitfire drag out aereo from sugar cube corner.

''But how is that possible?'' Aereo said while pinkie appear upside down and smiling at aereo.

''Oh silly is possible for me cause im pinkie tehee'' Pinkie said while moping the sealing without the water being spilled.


End file.
